Your Worst Nightmare
by Futurerobotblox
Summary: (FNaF4) Mike Schmidt has been having dreams.. Dreams about the past. But, some don't match up to history.. Could these be predicting the future? Rated T for some language/violence.
1. Nightmares Go On

Mike breathed heavily.

Tossing and turning in his bed, sweat rolling down his old, withered face.

**Withered**.

Reminded him of something.

A **nightmare**, one of those animatronics back at Freddy Fazbear's thirty years ago. He wasn't close to as young as back then. His dream was constructing a world in front of his own, shut eyes. Everything from that terrible week.. Everything had come back to give him his returning present.

Before him stood a dismantled, rusty, and burnt animatronic. Blood stains covered the suit, blood shot eyes to match. Two bunny ears emerged from his head. One snapped off, the other bent.

It was Bonnie, but it was **golden**.

Not so golden anymore, though, as a sickly green colour washed upon it. It walked towards him, blood started to leak from its eyes, and screams began echoing from the suit. It shook and trembled, before falling to its knees and then stopped moving.

The **silence **was terrifying.

Suddenly, flames shot from the suit and flung up into the air, smoke licking the sky and crashing down. Bonnie vanished, along with the room surrounding him. A new area formed around him, it was clean and bright, posters drawn by children had phrases like; ''My day at the NEW Freddy's!''

Rosy cheeked animatronics wandered around and spoke to the kids. Everything was great.

Until **it **came out of its cove.

A destroyed, mangled animatronic, looking like foxy. a jumble of parts. Wires hung out of the little bit of ripped and torn costume it wore. It shook like Bonnie did, until its jaw twitched and snapped down on a poor child's head. Blood and brains didn't hesitate to spew out.

Ambulances arrived and soon after I saw nothing but an abandoned, broken down replica.

It was **terrifying**.

The world began to morph before my eyes once more, until a small room was formed. Gears and parts scrawled across the floor, and a table full of tools such as screw drivers and wrenches. But, most importantly,

There was **animatronics **there.

Broken down and destroyed. Missing major parts of their bodies like arms, large tears in their suits, and Bonnie's face was missing. They stood up and ran towards me. They all jumped into the air, but before they could hit me, the room vanished again.

Finally, a place I recognized. It was the place I worked at. The lights were out, and the building was broken down. Rats crawled around and the tables no longer wore those colourful party hats.

They really did **give life **to the place.

I saw a ghostly purple version of Freddy walk past me, chanting in an eerie voice, ''Follow me.'' A normal Freddy followed him, trailing closely behind.

The area vanished and I appeared in another room at that location. There was a door that had some wooden boards, snapped in half laying in front of it. It must've been boarded up.

A man in a purple uniform swiftly ran out of the room with a sledgehammer in hand and destroyed Freddy, parts flew through the air, skidding on the ground and halting to a stop at my feet.

The man grinned. ''**It's me.''**

The world shattered. Pitch darkness surrounded me. An empty void. Suddenly, five sets of red eyes popped out from the darkness. My heart started to beat louder and louder, until finally, they disappeared.

I was relieved until a pair of white eyes emerged. It came closer and closer, until it jumped at me. It was a **puppet**, and two blue lines streamed down its face.

It stared at me, and my worst nightmare flashed before my eyes.

**''It's me.**''

**I swear I will commit to this story. I'm sorry all my followers, about all the other stories. This one will be different. It's also based off FNaF4, so.. woo! All aboard the hype train! The next part will come out May. Probably, the first week or two. Bye guys!**

**-Future **


	2. A New Problem

Let's be honest, Mike Schmidt wasn't exactly the brightest guy.

The nightmares continued on and on. Every night a mess of ''memories'' formed in his head, each night seemingly worse. He couldn't afford a therapist, so he might as well return to the source of his nightmares.

The boarded up door of an abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza hit the ground with a thud. Mike was greeted with a scene of dripping water, blood stains, and rats. Lots of rats. This location was identical to the one he worked at, except it wasn't. He figured going to the source.. could be a little too much, so he just found a replica that was a few hours away.

He walked around, examining all the clues to the truth. He needed to find out the _truth _of Freddy's. Children's drawings coated the walls, all depicting terrifying animatronics and happy kids.

Near the back of the building, he uncovered something traumatizing. Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. All destroyed, wires smeared across the floor like grease stains and some snapped endoskeleton metal bars lay untouched for a few years at the least.

There was another boarded up door at the back, but a few boards were snapped off. Mike crawled through the broken boards, and into the room.

It must've been ten minutes now. He hadn't moved, probably hadn't breathed, and was stunned with complete and utter fear.

He found one.

A _real _one.

An animatronic. Bonnie. It was golden. There was blood.

Like in his dreams.

Or visions.

Either way, he had already threw up at the sight of a mangled, rotten, human corpse crushed inside an animatronic. It was disgusting, it was terrifying.

_It was real._

It made him wonder if all his other visions were true, as well.

After leaving the building, he fell asleep.

And _everything changed._

_There, sitting before him, was a hat. The hat of Freddy Fazbear. A spotlight shined on it, reflecting it's glossy texture onto the floor. Everything was peaceful, everything was fine._

_Until a deep, ominous laugh was heard, ringing throughout the silence. A hand approached the hat, spiked fingers, torn costume, wires poking out, and a brown colour._

_Just like that, the hat was grabbed and swiped away. The laughter could be heard again, but this time.._

_It was coming from behind him._

**Heyo, sorry, painfully short chapter, but it's still a chapter, right?**


End file.
